meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkat Manor - Meerkats' Real Names
Meerkat Manor Real Names Whiskers Flower – (VWF026) She played herself Zaphod – (VVM032) He played himself. Yossarian – (VVM033) Yossarian fathered Rocket Dog, Maybelline, Zorro, and Daisy. He was dominant male of the Whiskers long enough to father two litters with Flower. Big Will – (VWM038) he played himself. He is son of Vialli (VWF012) and Zaphod (VVM032) Tosca – Baddiel (VWF049) played Tosca, though in the last episode in season 1, that might have not been her. Daisy – Super Furry Animal Whiskers (VWF062) played Daisy in seasons 1 and 2. In season 3 Finn (VWF091) played Daisy. Mozart evicting Daisy was really Cruise (VWF075) evicted Armanita Ditch (VWF064). Shakespeare – (VWM054) He played himself Pookie – (VWM057) He played himself. His father was Mr. Wendell, (VGGM156) a Gattaca male who mated with Flower. Maybelline – Monkulus (VWF063) is the daughter of Yossarian and litter mates with Zarathustra and Armanita Ditch. Zorro – Zarathustra (VWM067) he is son of Yossarian and was with him when he died. He was dominant male for a while in the Commandoes so he may have fathered some pups. Rocky – Hawkeye (VWF072) played Rocky as a pup but later she played herself. Mitch – (VWM074) he played himself in the first 3 seasons but Machu Pichu (VWM083) took over in season 4. The real Mitch disappeared on a roving mission and never came back. Einstein – Logan (VWM073) Mitch’s litter-mate. He is now dominant male of a wild group. Cruise – Cruise (VWF075) she played herself as well as Mozart once when evicted Daisy who was really Armanita Ditch. Her litter-mates are Mitch, Logan and Hawkeye and was dominant female of her own clan. Jogu – (VWM081) played himself. His brother’s real name is Maladoy (VWM080) who played McMurphy on Meerkat Manor. Jogu may have played Seacrest. He did father four pups with Nikita. Sophie – the real Sophie died when Yossarian made his “burrow move” in season 1. Sophie was played by her litter-mate sister Tina Sparkle (VWF076) in seasons 1, 2, and part of 3. Finn took over her role half way though season 3. In season 4 Ella (VWF095) played Sophie. Baker – (VWM096) he played Attila as a pup. He played himself and won the fight at the end of season 4 but Miles fought him again and beat him. Miles – (VWM094) as a pup he played Achillies. He played himself as an adult and was the dominant male of the Commandos but died soon after. Panthro – (VWM102) play Bing as a pup. As an adult he played Dizzy and joined the Commandos with Zorro. He later became Dominant male after Zorro, Miles and Baker died. Duke –Karim (VWM108) he is really Mozart’s son and mated with Nikita’s sister Rosie. He died along with his uncles and Nikita. Rita – Amira (VWF117) her son Juno (VWM125) played himself. Woopie '''– De La Soul (VWF068) she was killed. Wiley Kat – (VWF104) as a pup she was called '''Millie. Her litter-mates Cheetara and Panthro played Shelly and Bing as pups. Axel – (VYM137) he was son ofAlexander , brother of Zaphod. He is really from the Young Ones Mob not the Zappa Mob. Blossom – Sundance (VWF099) Len '''– Ren (VWM112) He was in Flower last litter. '''Squiggy – Stumpy (VWM113) the pup born with a deformed leg. Lazuli Mob Cazanna – (VLF046) played by Cazanna Big Si – Basil (VVM015) he is Zaphod’s older brother and once was in the Whiskers. Carlos – JD (VLM073) he played himself once. Pancake – (VLF092) she played herself. Marilyn – Aretha (VLF094) she played hereslf in one episode in season 4 as the new dominant female after her mother Squeak – Thundercat (VLM114) he is the new dominant male of the Whiskers. Lazuli Mob Commandos Nikita – Zorilla (VGGF012) herreal mate wasAragorn (VMY073) who was Jim Bob’s brother. Rosie – Kleintjie (VGGF014) she and her sister were born in the Gattaca group. She is the dominant female with her own group with Ningaloo (VWM085) who played Clive on Meerkat Manor as a pup. Wilson – Wilson was played by two meerkats. Second 3 it was Drew (VCDM007) who play the meerkat who mated with Rocket Dog and Mozart. Philippe Young Ones Vivian Nikita – Rhian (VVF029) she is Zaphod’s sister Hannibal – Jim Bob (VYM059) he was a really sweet meerkat not at all mean. Ozzy – Douglas (VYM061) he and his brother Jim Bob emigrated into the Vivian but they were born in the Young Ones mob. Zappa Lola –Lola (VZZF042) Punk – Punk(VZZF044) Houdini – Dougal (VZZM025) Young Ones Lola – Asterix Young Ones (VYF084) she is related to Flower. Holly was a Young Ones female and is Asterix’s aunt. Frank – Alexander (VVM037) he is Zaphod’s brother and once was in the whiskers. He is the real father of Axel. Gulfs a Zappa male helped play Frank. Melanie – Tequila Young Ones (VYF115) she is the mother of Shady and once was in a small clan with Carlos. Houdini – Aurinko (VYM122) played Houdini mating with Flower. Wilson – Wilson was played by two meerkats. Homestar Runner VYM130) played Wilson in second 4. He father Ella's first known litter. Philippe – (VYM129) Homestar Runner’s (Wilson) roving companion in season 4 Starsky Mob Kinkajou – Kinkaju (VWF059), dominant female Carlos – JD (VLM073) dominant male Mozart – Mozart (VWF053) Armanita Ditch – (VWF064) she was unnamed in Meerkat Manor Shady – (VYM134) he joined JD and Shoy from Young Ones Mob after leaving his own. Shoy – (VLM099) he was also unnamed in Meerkat Manor Woopie – De La Soul (VWF068) she is Tosca’s pup. She dissappeared after an attack by the Commandos. Aztecs Maybelline – Monkulus (VWF063) daughter of Yossarian. Zaphod – Zaphod (VVM032) New Dominant male, Maybelline’s uncle. Seacrest – Burdock (VWF115) she played Seacrest joining the Aztecs. Angie – Billy(VWF093) EJ – Flo (VWF090) She played Parsley as a pup and she was one of the pups Shakespeare svaed from the Lazuli. Bananas – Bananas(VWF097) she played herself. Gattaca Mob Risca – she and her family were only featured on one episode of Meerkat Manor season 1. None of the Gattaca meerkats were given names. Category:Meerkat Manor